grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack the Ripper
Jack the Ripper is a Non-Wesen spirit of the notorious serial killer who first appeared in . He is British, and his victims are typically Wesen, usually prostitutes, who are found with their throats cut and abdomens mutilated, often due to the surgical removal of the uterus. It has been noted, however, that not all of his victims have had their organs removed, while others have had multiple organs removed. The wounds that he leaves also indicate that he is left handed. Three of his earliest known victims were , , and , all of whom were killed in the area of London in 1888. However, the Grimm diaries have records of similar murders nearly 100 years earlier. Appearances After her friend Heidi McDunnah got in a man's car for a date, Jack approached Mary Ann Casey, who welcomed him to Portland. Jack told her that he was looking for something a "Kehrseite couldn't handle," and she woged in response. He then told her he had a special spot picked out and led her to a secluded area. When Mary asked where they were going, he told her, "I think we should do it right here." Mary refused to do it on the ground and attempted to leave, but he grabbed her arm and swiftly slit her throat. He later approached Heidi under the across from Union Station. He again told her the same thing he had told Mary Ann, stating that he was looking for something wild that a Kehrseite wouldn't understand. She woged into a Klaustreich, which he said was just what he had in mind. He told Heidi that his friends call him Jack, to which Heidi replied that she could be his friend. Jack told her that he'd like that, pausing slightly before saying her name. Slightly alarmed, Heidi asked him if she knew him, and Jack told her he'd been watching her and knew she was talking to the police. He then grabbed her by the throat, took out a scalpel, and stabbed her in the stomach. Later, he unlocked a back door and entered Henrietta's home. Henrietta woged, clearly alarmed, but when he entered the room she was in, she did not react in time before he slit her throat, killing her. He then sang a slight variation of the Irish folk song, " ," as he walked past her body. Nick called Sean Renard to warn him about Juliette and how out of control she'd become, but unknown to Nick at the time, Jack the Ripper answered the phone instead. Nick asked who it was that answered the phone, but Jack asked who Nick was since he called him. Nick said he was looking for Sean Renard, and Jack said that he didn't have him but that it was his phone that he'd dialed. Nick asked where Sean was, and Jack said that he couldn't come to the phone and that he was "resting." He said that they had a rough night and were fatigued from the last one being a "real fighter." He then told Nick to call back at a more convenient time. After he hung up, Nick said that he believed that he had just spoken to Jack the Ripper. Nick, Hank, and Wu arrived at the Captain's home and found the door unlocked. Nick and Hank made their way in as Wu went around the back, and they found Renard in his bedroom who asked what was going on. They found his phone and saw that the last call he'd received had been at 10:08 PM from Nick. Renard said that he didn't talk to Nick and that he must have missed the call, adding that 15 minutes ago, he was asleep. Hank asked him if he left his front door open, and Renard said he hadn't, but Wu informed him that it had been open. Nick then told him that they had talked to someone on his phone that wasn't him, and they said that he was at home resting. Sean asked if they were saying the killer had been at his house, and Hank said that that's what the killer said when he was using Sean's phone. Sean then told them that he had been at Henrietta's house before he had gone home. They then went to Henrietta's house and much to Sean's horror, found that she had been murdered. Wu then radioed to the department that they had found a body. Renard told Nick and Hank that he didn't know why, but the killer must have been targeting him, saw his press conference with the mayor, and followed him to Henrietta's house before coming to his own home. Renard said that Nick's call probably scared him away. Nick and Hank told Renard to go home because he was already dealing with enough, and Renard told them to get whatever they needed to catch the killer. After bringing Sean back to his house, Nick made sure it was secure and asked Sean why he had been at Henrietta's. Sean then told him and Hank about his blackouts and how he had been repeatedly dreaming of when he was shot and waking up bleeding from his scars as if it had just happened. Sean said that Henrietta was unable to help him when he went over to her house for help. He speculated that the killer might be trying to think he's going crazy or even drugging him, but Hank just told him to get some sleep and that an officer would be watching his place for the night. After leaving his home, Nick and Hank speculated as to what the killer might be doing to Sean, and Nick eventually asked Hank, "What if it's in him?" Later that night, Sean had dreams again of the moment he was shot, interspersed with the memories of when Jack had killed Heidi McDunnah and Mary Ann Casey. Sean went to his bathroom to wash his face, and as he looked into the mirror, his body suddenly convulsed. Sean's posture changed as his head hunched forward slightly, and the expression on his face turned sinister. Having taken control of Sean for the moment, Sean spoke with Jack's accent and tone of voice and said that Sean had been a naughty boy and that things were only going to get worse. Sean's body then convulsed again several times as his scars started bleeding, and he collapsed to the bathroom floor. The next day at the precinct, the Captain told Nick and Hank he needed to see them in his office. Sean told them that something was definitely wrong with him and that he was beginning to think he was losing his mind. He told them about what he experienced the previous night and that it felt real, adding that he had heard a voice. He said he woke up in his bed as if nothing had happened, however, and it seemed he had a blackout once again. Nick and Hank asked him if he remembered driving around 11:30 PM three nights ago because surveillance had captured him in his car near the location of where Mary Ann Casey's body was found. Renard said that he was at home and would remember something like that, but Nick then told him about the conversation he'd had with Adalind, who said that when he died and was brought back by his mother, something came back with him. Sean asked if Nick was saying he was possessed, but Nick only went so far as to say that he might no longer be in control of what he was doing. Hank said that he should stay at home while Monroe and Rosalee were working on a way to help him. Nick added that he needed to be put under surveillance, and Sean became emotional, demanding to know what was happening to him. Hank then drew his gun from his holster and told Sean to surrender his weapon, and he calmed himself down and handed it over, saying that he wanted someone watching him that would understand what was going on. Nick and Hank then told Wu about watching Sean, though Jack the Ripper took control of Sean again as he watched them from his office with a menacing stare. Wu took the Captain back to his home. Later that night, Sean continued to struggle with how he couldn't remember anything from his blackouts. As he became more emotional and agitated, his scars started bleeding once again. He rushed over to his bathroom, and Jack the Ripper then partially took over his left arm and forced Sean to write "Welcome back Jack" with his blood on the bathroom mirror. Sean then ran outside of his home, yelling at Wu that the killer was there. When Wu had his back to him, Jack the Ripper took control of Sean once again and said, "Inside here," and pointed to his chest. Wu spun around and was punched in the face, falling to the ground. Jack then punched Wu once again after he said, "Let's say you and I have a bloody good time." Jack took Wu's patrol car and put Wu in the back. As Jack drove the car, Wu hopelessly tried to get him to stop whatever he was about to do, but Jack said that he had other plans for the Captain. Nick tried to call Wu's phone when he and Hank arrived at Sean's home and found Wu's gun with no sign of him or his patrol car, but Jack took the phone and threw it out the window as he sung a song about "stealing" the heart of a woman in London with a sharp blade. Jack eventually stopped the car when he spotted a prostitute on a street corner. Jack told Wu that he would "bring back a piece" for him, and Wu tried to reason with him once again, but Jack threatened to cut out his tongue, got out of the patrol car, and approached the woman. Jack led the prostitute to a deserted area off a street, where she told him they needed to talk about price, but he said he was sure she was worth it. She told him that kissing was extra, and Jack said that there would be no kissing and took out his scalpel. Before he could kill her though, Nick grabbed his arm, and he and Hank took him to the ground and told the prostitute to get out of there. Jack then momentarily relinquished his control over Sean, as he asked Nick and Hank what they were doing as he was being handcuffed. As they led him to their vehicle, he asked them how he had gotten there. Nick, Hank, and Wu took the Captain to the spice shop, where Monroe and Rosalee had prepared some Dead Faint Potion. They lied to Sean and told him it would help with him remember what he had done during his blackouts and that they needed to know what they were dealing with. After he drank it, he asked, "What now?" and Rosalee told him that they just wait and advised him to lie down. After some time, Sean said that he was getting sleepy, which Rosalee told him meant it was working. Once it appeared he had fallen asleep, Rosalee went to check his pulse, but Jack awoke and grabbed her neck. Wu and Hank drew their weapons, and both of them along with Monroe told Nick that they had to shoot him. Jack threatened that Rosalee would die too if they shot him and demanded to know what they had given Sean, but Rosalee woged and bit his hand, forcing him to release his grasp around her neck. Nick, Hank, and Wu started shooting him immediately with rubber bullets and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Hank said that he hoped Jack bought it (as he would not have known about rubber bullets, only real ones); when Nick checked Sean's pulse, he couldn't find one. At that moment, black smoke emerged from Sean's mouth. Wu asked if that was it, and Hank still wasn't sure if Jack was gone. Rosalee said to shoot Sean for real if that was the case and then took a syringe from Monroe and injected him with a substance to revive him, likely adrenaline. Sean woke up gasping after a few seconds, wondering what had happened. He said he remembered going to the spice shop and that he was given something, which Rosalee said was to help his memory. Just as Sean said that he didn't think it worked, he felt chest pain and opened up his shirt to see his scars disappear. He asked what they did to him, and Rosalee replied, "I think we cured you," with Nick adding, "Jack's gone." Characteristics When someone dies and is brought back to life, a portal is opened that allows spirits to be able to possess that person, which Jack the Ripper takes advantage of. As he slowly takes control of that person, they have dreams reliving their near-death experience, visions, loss of control of their behavior, and angina, and any scars relating to their near-death experience bleed with little warning. These symptoms occur more frequently as he gains further control of the person he has possessed, and that person eventually starts to have complete blackouts while they temporarily become Jack the Ripper. They do not remember what they have done during those blackouts and will find themselves waking up near water, not knowing how they got there. The only ways to remove Jack the Ripper from the person he has possessed is to kill that person or trick Jack the Ripper into thinking that person has died. If the possessed person is not treated, Jack the Ripper will eventually completely take control of them. As Jack's possession grows stronger, he appears to be aware of what the person is doing and who they are interacting with even when he is not completely controlling them. When his control of the possessed person strengthens, he is also able to selectively control their limbs, such as only their left arm and hand. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Images 420-Jack leads Mary Ann Casey to secluded area.png 420-Mary Ann's throat slit.gif|Jack kills Mary Ann Casey 420-Jack the Ripper info.png 421-Jack possesses Renard.jpg 421-Jack the Ripper leaving Sean's body.png|Jack the Ripper leaving Sean Renard's body Trivia *After Jack kills Henrietta and begins singing " ," he says the location of his previous murders in London, Whitechapel, instead of the original location in the song, . *Jack the Ripper is an extremely popular figure for use in literary fiction and TV, although unlike many "lesser" killers, he has no model in since they have a strict policy of not attempting to depict personalities whose appearance is not categorically established. Therefore, he is but a shadow with a tag in the museum. Quotes *(To Wu) "Now... what say you and I have a bloody good time?" Category:Historical